


I choose you (every day)

by blooming_sunrise



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, I just really hated the ending so here I am, this is basically canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_sunrise/pseuds/blooming_sunrise
Summary: Jessica Jones loves one person and one person only, they have been through hell together and they got out alive, but then Trish kills the person Jessica has been wishing to have back, and maybe this time, there's no coming back for them.
Relationships: Jessica Jones & Patricia Walker, Jessica Jones/Patricia Walker
Kudos: 15





	1. the thing about dreams (is how easy they become nightmares).

There was a very real possibility that Trish wouldn't wake up, if she did there was a possibility she was going to be different, more like her, or more like her mother. Jessica didn't want that but she preferred that, it didn't matter how but she wanted Trish to wake up.

She also wanted to feel something different, something more certain.

“I'm the reason she's obsessed with powers. Getting involved with my shit was bound to get her killed” she said to Dorothy and to herself.

The only thing she ever wanted was Trish to be safe. She never wanted her to get herself killed trying to be the hero Jessica couldn't be. She never wanted to be involved in any of this and she didn't want Trish to get involved with her, she really tried to keep her away from it all but it never worked. And Trish was all she had.

Dorothy was being uncharacteristically nice.

“My daughter always wanted to be extraordinary. You just showed her what that might look like.”

Trish was the only person that ever looked at her like she was extraordinary like she saw more in her than Jessica ever saw in herself, but Trish was so much more, even without powers.

Trish was many things but one of the most fascinating and frustrating things about her was that she was determined, relentless, and annoyingly persistent. She was unstoppable and if she wanted powers there was nothing anyone could do. But Jessica still felt like she should've done more, should've tried harder.

She didn't want to leave Trish, not for one moment but her cellphone rang bringing a new problem.

* * *

“Whoever she hurts next is on you,” the cop said and Jessica was completely aware that was true. She really felt responsible for her mother's actions, now more than ever.

She didn't know how she ended up in situations like this, she never wanted powers and as much as she wanted her mom back, she never wanted any of this. She never wanted anyone to get hurt, she never wanted anyone to die. She really didn't need more deaths in her consciousness.

She knew her mother, that much was true but her mother was more than that now, she was a flawed experiment, and no one knew an experiment better than the person who created it.

She felt the worry and the fear and all her protective instincts grow at the same time in her stomach the moment she realized what it might mean.

“I think she might go after Trish,” Jessica said already getting up.

“Why would she?” Costa asked.

“In her mind, Trish’s investigation ruined her life. I need to go.”

“You need to stay here in case she comes back.”

“She won't, I need to get to Trish”.

Trish was the one person she couldn't lose. She was the only real thing left in her life. She had lost so much her whole life, after the accident she couldn't see herself ever being okay again, but then she saw Trish and thought that maybe the world wasn't so far gone, she saw her strength up close, her drive and determination. Her powers were so insignificant compared with everything that Trish was, her powers only mattered if they could keep Trish safe. Now she was only hoping they were enough because she wasn't ever going to lose her.

* * *

She barely made it on time. She could see that crazy look in her mom's eyes, she moved as fast as she could. Trish was on the floor, still unconscious, Jessica was begging her mom to stop, physically protecting Trish.

"She stole my family." She said with dangerously blind fury.

"Please don't take mine," Jessica said crying, holding Trish and trying to protect her with all of her. "Don't do this to me again, please.“

Then she stopped. Jessica was so relieved and Alisa felt like she was experiencing a miracle. For a second everything seemed to be okay and then the police barged in. The next thing Jessica knew, her mom was jumping out the window holding Sunday by the neck. For a moment it was her mom again, and maybe that's all she was. A killer.

* * *

The only thing Jessica wanted since the accident was a mother. Even after living with Trish and seeing how terrible Dorothy was. Trish still had a mother and Jessica didn't, Jessica didn't have anything.

She always dreamed of having her mother back.

Then she got her dream and it backfired in the worst way imaginable.

Her mother was back as she dreamed and she had just tried to kill the most important person in Jessica's life. And successfully killed someone else. She had to stop her but before that, she had to see Trish.

"Asshole" Trish said with a raspy voice. Jessica felt her heart beating again.

"You're the asshole, you're not dead but you should be."

"Why couldn't just let me have it?"

"Because you could've ended up like my mom or dead."

"Or I could've ended up like you."

"Why would you want that? I'm not a role model, Trish, these powers don't make me special."

"The only thing I wanted was to make the world a better place, you have the abilities to do that and all you do is piss your powers away."

"I am tired of being the focus of your ridiculous insecurity, I didn't ask for this, I don't want the powers, I don't want your stupid judgment."

"You're a coward."

"I have always been trying to save your ass."

"I don't wanna be saved," Trish whispered.

"I tried, Trish. I really tried to be the hero you saw in me but every time I do something you raise you're expectations and make me feel worthless."

Trish looked at her a little bit confused and then her eyes were full of regret, it was never her intention to make her feel like that, but before she could say anything Jessica's phone rang.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, you tried to kill the most important person in my life."

Jessica didn't know what was the right thing to do anymore.

She was still her mother, she couldn't kill her, she couldn't. Trish made a point about the greater good but Alisa was still her mother. She was still a person and the greater good didn't take away the guilt, she knew that first hand. The greater good didn't make her less of a killer.

* * *

Her mom was dangerous, unstable, and almost unstoppable, but she was her mom and she wasn't a bad person. And maybe the hero thing could be easier with someone by her side. Jessica knew it was crazy and stupid but maybe it was for the best, maybe it would work out just fine, it was definitely better than killing her, even better than to lock her up.

Being normal was never an option for her and she resented the world because of that, there was no one alive to resent now but Jessica was still angry. She shouldn't have to be in this situation, nothing of what was happening should've been on her, she shouldn't have to make that impossible choice. But life wasn't fair and there she was, with her mother, she dreamed about getting her back for so many nights and now that she was back everything felt like a nightmare.

And then Alisa was running towards a flaming vehicle. There was a loud explosion and when Jessica saw her mother again her mind was made up. She couldn't lose her, not again.

She knew she was going away with her mother and yet, she couldn't stop thinking about Trish. She couldn't leave her, not forever, not without a goodbye but Jessica couldn't call her, couldn't go back and see her one last time. That was it, she had to leave the person she loved more than anything and there was so much she still wanted to say and couldn't.

* * *

Everything happened so fast.

_ “Hero isn't a bad word is just someone who gives a shit, and does something about it”. _

_ “I don't give a shit”. _

_ “Yes, you do and it sucks... but maybe, maybe I don't have to amazing, maybe I just made you”. _

She lost her again, for real this time. She knew that could happen, sadly losing her mother wasn't the most painful thing. It was worse knowing that for the first time Trish wasn't the one easing her pain but the one responsible for it. And it all came down to them protecting each other, Jessica knew that but that didn't change the fact that Trish killed her mother, and while she sat there with the gun in her hand she came to the conclusion she was now completely alone in the world.

* * *

Jessica never wanted to do anything more than just exist.

Life had other plans for her, it always did and not even Trish could see that she had the right to be pissed off about it, all the world saw was someone wasting the abilities she was so lucky to have, all the world saw was a drunk waste of space... a killer. And maybe the world was right, she knew that when she saw her reflection in the mirror she saw a killer, that much never changed, from the moment she became one, willing or not, she took a life and that never got any easier. She knew that.

But Trish killed her mother so willingly, Trish was somehow more okay with murder than Jessica ever could be and that was the worst feeling. Because Trish was her moral compass, Jessica was who she was because of Trish. Because Trish convinced her that she could be a hero, she never was very good at it but the good she did was because Trish told her she could, because Trish told her from the beginning that helping others was the right thing to do. The little good Jessica could see in herself had Trish all over it.

But now Trish was the person who killed her mother.

The person who tried so hard to make her a hero killed the person who fully believed Jessica could be that hero.

Life was fucked up like that.

* * *

Trish was at her door and she almost slammed it, she wasn't ready for it, she might never be.

“I didn't want it to go that way, but it had to be done,” Trish said looking at Jessica's eyes.

“It wasn't your call” Jessica answered, voice as cold as she could manage.

“Yes, it was, because you couldn't make it. You couldn't see how dangerous she was, only that she was your mother”.

Jessica scoffed, she could see how dangerous her mom was, she just didn't think she had to die. “Well, if murder is how Trish Walker does hero, then get used to people being pissed off,” she finally said.

“I'm not a hero, I don't know what I am anymore”.  _ I only wanted to save you _ she wanted to say but Jessica wasn't ready to accept it and Trish knew it so she opted for the thing Jessica already knew to be true. “I only know that I love you”.

“Because of you I lost the only family I had left, again”. Jessica didn't fight the prior statement, she knew Trish loved her and she loved Trish but she wasn't ready to forgive her, of all the people in the world, Jessica trusted Trish not to hurt her, and no matter what her intentions were, Trish hurt her in the worst way imaginable.

“It was always going to end that way” Trish tried.

“It didn't have to be you,” Jessica said. “It didn't have to be you” she repeated, voice breaking with the last word.

Jessica regained her composure and cold exterior before saying, “I look at you now and the only thing I see is the person who killed my mother” and then closed the door.

She resented that too. By killing her mother Trish also broke their relationship, the only relationship Jessica had.

She realized that, besides Trish, she spent her life untethered and unconnected. Trish is the only meaningful bond she wanted, the only person she needed. And now she was truly alone and she didn't know what to do with that.


	2. Needing you (and be needed by you).

It was hard to keep going now that the person Jessica considered her moral compass became the thing that Jessica hated more in herself. When she saw herself in the mirror it was hard to avoid seeing it, she was a killer, as simple as that, it didn't matter why she did it, she had killed more than once and she couldn't forgive herself, how could she forgive Trish when she killed her mother.

Somehow she thought it might be a relief, she didn't have to listen to Trish anymore, ever, there was no one expecting anything from her, but she couldn't quiet the voice of her mother in her head.

She believed Jessica could be a hero, and Jessica had to try.

It wasn't going so good, giving a shit was exhausting and not as satisfying as everyone seemed to think it was. But she was trying, not only to be what her mother thought she could be but trying to move on. Or that was what she told herself even as she asked the bartender to change the channel. She told herself she wasn't looking for an indication that Trish needed her, she didn't forgive her, not yet, maybe not ever, but she loved her. That was the only thing Jessica was one hundred percent sure of, she loved Trish, she was the only person alive she completely loved and it was hard to get rid of that feeling, and Jessica wasn't sure she wanted to. Loving Trish was the thing that kept her human.

Trish wasn't on the tv that night, or the next one, then Dorothy showed up at her door asking for help. 

It was always somewhat satisfying kicking Dorothy out. And she meant everything she said, she wasn't saving Trish anymore, she wasn't getting involved, she was trying to move on. Trish didn't need her and if she did she didn't care anymore, there were other people relying on her now.

She couldn't really control her memories when she was that drunk and she couldn't stop thinking about Trish. When they were past all the angsty teenage shit they were unconditionally there for each other, Trish was always there for Jessica, and in some sick way, killing Alisa was Trish's way to save Jessica once again.

Jessica was really good at pushing her feelings down, repressing the hell out of everything, she didn't repress only the pain, she repressed the love, all the same, anything that could make her feel vulnerable or eventually hurt her. Or anything that could put Trish in more danger than she already was just for being the one person Jessica loved. 

Her feelings for Trish were always complicated and now that they were apart she started slowly thinking about it, and she was trying extra hard to push them down, there was no benefit from them. Loving Trish was now bitter, full of loss, thinking about her was pointless, painful, and plainly stupid. And yet there she was, thinking about her. Seeing flashes of green eyes, blonde hair, and bright smiles; all the things that once were full of safety and hope now tainted by pain and betrayal. 

It was stupid that, after all, Trish still was that one person. 

About twenty hours later she was calling Dorothy and asking for the information she needed to find Trish.

* * *

She didn't have to talk to her, she just had to find her, make sure she was okay.

She was slightly surprised by how much had changed in Trish’s life, the new apartment was the most obvious thing but there was so much more than Jessica couldn't predict just yet. At least her password was still the same.

While searching the computer for any indication and after kicking out Dorothy of the apartment Jessica started remembering the days on the Walker’s house, thanks to Dorothy’s annoying comments.

The face she made when she realized Jessica knew the password and the pleased look on her face after suggesting that Trish might be with a woman bothered Jessica more than they should have. 

“I used to be so jealous of you” Dorothy had said. “You two were closer than any two blood sisters I'd ever seen. You were her protector, she was your conscience. You must miss that”.

To be honest, Jessica did miss it, all of it. She missed Trish and she missed the life they had, before all this, before Killgrave, and after Dorothy. That almost insignificant amount of time when things were alright, that was what Jessica missed the most.

And the second thing, Jessica couldn't avoid thinking about it. She knew, logically that at this point Dorothy would love for Trish to be with a woman, she would take that opportunity like a gold mine, and it bothered Jessica so much because growing up it was very clear for both, Jessica and Trish, that it was totally unacceptable to even think about it, and she specifically told them so when she walked into the room as they were about to... maybe kiss? Jessica's recollections of what happened before Dorothy started yelling were blurry. 

There were so many feelings and memories going around that Jessica had to take a moment.

She found a draft on Trish’s email, for her, she didn't read it, she still wasn't ready to hear whatever Trish wanted to say, but she did click 'send' she may be ready soon.

_ Don't get feelings. Don't get involved, this is a job. Don't get involved. _

So many things had changed.

Over the years and between them.

After recent events, a lot seemed to have changed with Trish. But then again, taking a life changes a person.

* * *

She couldn't stop saving her, she wanted to, she wanted to stop giving a shit, specifically about Trish but that was very hard considering Trish was the first person Jessica ever really cared about.

It was the first time Jessica saw her in a while and everything was different now.

“So, Karl's near-fatal experiment worked”. Jessica said.

“I would’ve told you earlier if you returned any of my calls”.

“You know why I didn't”.

Trish hated to see Jessica that hurt, she hated more to be the cause of that hurt. She didn't know how much she needed to do to earn her forgiveness, she didn't even know if she deserved it anymore. Trish understood why Jessica felt the way she felt but she was also upset, a little angry about how Jessica didn't even try to see it from her perspective. Alisa was dangerous, she needed to be stopped, but more importantly, the police would've shot them both; Trish couldn't let that happen.

Trish knew Jessica was too angry to listen so she just went back to the more pressing matter.

“I've been tracking that guy for weeks, and now he's gone, so maybe it's better if you just stay out of the way,” Trish said and continued packing her things.

“Why? Because you're a hero now?”

“Yeah”.

And the thing was, Jessica always knew Trish as a hero, her personal hero. She always knew that if Trish had powers she would be a better hero than Jessica could ever be. Jessica always thought that she could never live up to Trish’s expectations. She could never be the hero Trish wanted her to be.

But the scariest thought was that now that Trish had powers she didn't need her anymore. Even now, when things were a mess between the two of them, Jessica still wanted to be needed, she wanted Trish to need her as much as she needed her.

“I always was so sure about knowing good from bad, and now I can do something about it,” Trish said.

“So it was worth it then, what you did to me”. Jessica said trying to sound a little less hurt than she felt. “Because you got what you wanted”.

_ What you did to me, _ Jessica was talking about her mother but mostly she was talking about carrying Trish to the hospital while she was bleeding out. She was talking about the immense amount of fear she felt not knowing if Trish would wake up.  _ You could've died. _

“You don't get it, Jess. You're free now. You always said you didn't ask for this but I did. So you can stop trying, you can stop feeling so guilty and inadequate. I don't need you to be a hero, nobody does”. Trish said. 

And it was true. She wanted to lift the burden off of Jessica's shoulders, a burden she was well aware she put in them. She wanted Jessica to be able to just exist, she wanted her to be happy, to be free. Or at least she wanted to help.

But everything was so messy now.

* * *

It was almost annoying how much of Trish she saw on herself, maybe Trish felt the same especially now. Maybe there was a way things would be okay again but Jessica still felt too angry to even try.

She thought her mother was a monster, she thought it took a monster to stop a monster, but maybe she was wrong, her mother wasn't a monster, not all the way at least and Trish did stop her, she had no right to do so but she did. And Trish was most definitely not a monster.

Trish was warm and beautiful, she was comforting smiles and reassuring words, she was the only glimpse of happiness Jessica had after the accident. She  _ was _ all that.

Now when Jessica thought of Trish she could see hurt and pain mixed in. Anger and confusion.

The thought of Trish now felt like a hundred poisoned needles in Jessica's heart.

They were into each other's lives, deeply, that was still true, they could never really leave each other. A part of Jessica knew that or at least, she knew she could never leave Trish and hoped that she was maybe even half as important to Trish, she hoped Trish cared as much as she did.

But maybe Trish cared more about right and wrong than she cared about Jessica, that's why she killed her mother, because to her eyes, that was the right thing to do, and how Jessica felt, well maybe that was secondary.

Or maybe, a little spark inside her tried to believe that Trish had Jessica in mind.

_ They would've shot you both. _

* * *

Jessica wasn't afraid of much but most of her fears had something to do with Trish.

It all started with protecting her, that was all she wanted to do, her powers were only a blessing if she could use them to protect Trish. But then Jessica herself became a threat to Trish’s safety, because of Killgrave, because danger seemed to follow her. She stayed away from Trish and she'd never been more miserable.

But Trish was safe, that was all that mattered.

Somehow they ended up back to each other. Somehow the way to protect Trish was, once again, keeping her close. But not that close. Keeping her at arm’s length was always the best call, she couldn't let Trish get closer or she might say or do something that will definitely ruin them.

She also was afraid of Trish not needing her anymore, and after that night in the crappy motel room maybe that was true. Maybe Trish didn't need protection, didn't need Jessica to be a hero, didn't need anything from her anymore.

Jessica went back to her apartment a little earlier than usual, the bar suddenly felt too big, too crowded and she wasn't sure why.

* * *

_ If I had your powers maybe I could do something special. _

_...it happened now all I want is to share it with you, but I took something from you, I can't change that, you need time, I can't hurry that, I'd be ready when you are. _

Jessica read the email again and again. She was trying to find something that made her hate Trish, trying to find something wrong with it. 

But it just sounded like Trish was hurting too. Like she needed her. It just sounded like an invitation to not be alone anymore, to share the weight of the world. It just sounded like she could have someone who understands. Not just someone but Trish.

Things were going to be different, Jessica still didn't forgive her, still couldn't, but maybe she could try.

She was staring at her phone, at Trish’s number, her thumb was hovering over the green icon, she wasn't sure what she wanted to say. She ended up just drinking more.


	3. I don't know why I'm calling (but please pick up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica finally calls Trish. Or something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just rewriting season three with some gay in it. I had, like, an actual idea as to how this fic was going to go but now I'm not so sure, regardless, I hope you enjoy it.

She had flashbacks of blood and black masks and she knew exactly what she needed to do and what she needed to get there.

Jessica did only want a name. Trish was so happy, full of hope, she wanted to make things right, to take care of Jessica, just like she used to, but Jessica's mind was still in a different place.

* * *

“The full name,” Jessica said.

“Andrew Brandt” Trish answered.

“Thanks,” Jessica said turning her head.

Jessica could hear Trish’s heart breaking a little more and she tried to ignore it, she wanted to not care at all.

“And thank you for coming,” she said softly, hating the way her voice sounded. Trish almost smiled, almost. Trish knew she wasn't welcome, not yet.

She knew Jessica was still angry and hurt, it didn't even feel like a step in the right direction, but it felt like they were slightly leaning into it.

So she left, with Jessica it was always better to leave, never too far away but giving her all the space she needed was always the right call. However, her mind was set on catching Brandt, she was already doing that before Jessica showed up, now she had more motivation towards it.

* * *

It was easy to get used to the strength, it became a part of Jessica as quickly as it appeared into her life, it was something that no one could ever take away from her. There weren't a lot of things that were so deeply part of her so Jessica held on to those things like a lifeline, she was so scared to let go.

No one could take away her strength, no one could take away her anger. If she wasn't angry there was only pain left, so she needed to be angry, at the world, at life, at the stupid sense of responsibility, at anything and anyone. She couldn't let her guard down.

She wasn't a victim, she couldn't be, not again. After Killgrave she was anything but a victim. She was a protector, she was strong, she was a hero even. She was okay, more than that, she was super.

The doctor was explaining how her life without a spleen was going to look like and she wasn't paying much attention, she had something to do.

“You are special,” the doctor said, “but you're not completely invulnerable”.

“I have to be,” Jessica answered. “That's the job”.

The world started to spin really fast the moment she got out of bed.

She still left the hospital against medical recommendation the moment she felt better, she could deal with her health after catching the bad guy.

* * *

Jessica knew there was a difference between being a hero and being super, she knew because she had been watching Trish half their lives, passing out in the middle of the street wasn't either but Jessica was stubborn as nobody else so she just got out of the hospital and followed the lead anyways, she knew that it wasn't the best idea, that her body was in no condition but she had to find him, she had to prove herself that she wasn't a victim.

Trish was determined as Jessica was stubborn, so of course, she was there. But she was Trish Walker, walking straight through the front door was easy for her so while Jessica was trying to be as invisible as possible, Trish was saying yes to a glass of champagne.

She was fast and she looked good, if Jessica hadn't been so frustrated with her she would've been impressed. Jessica found the sculpture but still had no idea of where Brandt could be, she needed what Trish had found.

“I'm going after him”.

“Jesus, are we really doing this shit again?”

“Oh, you look like death, just give me the sculpture”.

Of course, Jessica wasn't going to do that, this was her fight, she was the one with the missing organ. “Just give me the phone”.

“I know this goes against your entire sense of self, that you can be weak and I can be strong”.

Trish was wrong, she wasn't unstoppable and Jessica wasn't weak. Things weren't as simple as that. 

Jessica wasn't one to accept deep truths about herself, it was just a waste of time, but there was some truth to Trish's words. For half her life Jessica's whole sense of self was her strength, and that annoying hero potential Trish saw in her, Jessica was Trish's protector, that was it.

Things had changed, that much was obvious, but she was still trying to be a hero, her strength was the one reliable thing, even if her relationship with Trish was so broken, she was still strong, she could still be a hero.

Getting stabbed and feeling like she felt wasn't very hero-like. That statement had Trish all over it, most of the things on Jessica's life had Trish all over and she hated it.

* * *

Brandt wasn't her bad guy. It was underwhelming and a little bit scary, not knowing who stabbed her and doubting her instincts. How could she be a hero? She was deadly, she couldn't allow herself to be wrong, she couldn't allow herself to hurt someone innocent. Maybe Erik was good to keep around.

Brandt wasn't innocent, though, he was a bad guy, he just didn't happen to be the one who hurt her. She considered leaving, just leaving. Doing the right thing was always Trish’s deal. 

Trish used to be that moral compass, she couldn't know who was bad and who was wasn't as easy as Erik could, but she was everything that Erik wasn't, she was brave and always did what she thought was the right thing, she was always so frustratingly sure about knowing right from wrong, and Jessica used to always trust her, a part of her still did. So she called her.

She would know what to do, and after all, Brandt was Trish’s bad guy from the beginning.

Costa was outside her apartment, as expected, talking about getting the call about Brandt. 

He trusted Jessica, she couldn't figure out why, and his faith in her was annoying because it was misplaced, she would always end up disappointing everyone, it was harder when people actually expected something from her. Costa was setting himself for crushing disappointment, Jessica was sure of it even as she tried so hard to do the right thing. Calling Trish was the right thing to do. 

“Who's the masked hero?” he asked. 

“Why? You think we all know each other?” 

“You did good”

“Wasn't me” 

“Well, I'm glad you have somebody, there really is strength in numbers”

Was it? It always seemed like the more people Jessica cared about, the more people would get hurt, the more people she relayed on, the more people would end up disappointing her.

The more people that relayed on her, the more people she would end up disappointing.

But she had more important things to do than to wallow in her poor capacity for heroism. The guy who stabbed her was still out there and she had to find him. 

* * *

Erik was at her door. He was alive after all, telling her about how he managed to be. 

“They were going to make an example out of me but then this masked power chick showed up, saved my ass, I thought maybe you send her”

“I told you, I don't rely on anyone”

“Well, she has your M.O., risking her life for someone she doesn't even know” 

Maybe that was Trish's M.O. not hers. There was so much of Trish in her, she was who she was because of Trish. All the good in her, that need and want to do the right thing, that was all Trish. 

Now there were more things they had in common and now the field was more leveled. Trish was a killer too and a super. 

Maybe Trish was exactly who she needed to catch her bad guy. 

You don't have to do this alone. Jessica remembered Trish saying that to her a million times and a million times Jessica knew she was wrong. Jessica had to do it alone because Trish didn't understand what it was really like. Jessica's powers were her burden and Trish couldn't understand because for her those powers were everything she wanted. 

But now Trish had powers too, maybe now her words held some truth. 

“Hi, Trish,” Jessica said over the phone. 

“Hi, Jessica, are you calling about a sweater?” Trish said trying to maintain her tv voice. 

“Yeah, the one that you tried to sell me, I changed my mind, I wanna buy it”

“I'm sorry Jessica, I'm not sure which sweater you're talking about”

“You know damn well which sweater I'm talking about, clingy, smothering...”

“Sounds like a bad fit” It was amazing how Trish could keep her cool in front of the camera, that was why Jessica always liked to mess with her. 

“And tenacious, a sweater that won't quit, even when I ask it to. Trish, I need your help” Jessica knew that was what Trish had been wanting to hear probably since she got her powers. 

And it was so hard for her to say. She didn't want Trish's help, not after she killed her mother. 

And she wasn't sure why she decided to call, she only had this feeling. She needed Trish.

“Happy to help,” Trish said immediately. “Thank you for calling” her TV voice was gone, nobody would have noticed but Jessica. 

Because that was the voice that was permanently ingrained in her head, the voice she spent years wondering if it was just for her. Hoping it was just for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat with me at my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blooming-sunrise)


End file.
